percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Stranded in the Pacific: Chapter 1
Bella's P.O.V I stared at Platina, obviously disappointed that we were going to be stranded for months in the middle of nowhere. Now we have to survive on the island with no means of shelter. It's about noon when we crashed into the island. I looked around the island. It appears to be some kind of a huge island surrounded with bodies of water. Annabeth lay Josh down in the beach as I saw Platina, Gary Mckidd, Adam Sinise, Stephanie Cross and Mary Lester went to the woods to gather some woods for our survival. I really want everyone made it alive in this survival course. I picked Josh up, slung him over my shoulder and followed them. I saw the group in the distance, and apparently they were cutting down some small trees with their sword and knife. The small tree fell down, and apparently it turned out to be a coconut tree because in the peak of its tree, it's full of coconuts. Mary took the coconuts using her bare hands, and moved out of the way as the group gathered supply for survival, including a bunch of woods that were already chopped to pieces in order to make a bonfire. Annabeth was carrying a medium sized log, and so the others. Meanwhile, Mary carried about a dozen at a time, due to her incredible strength (and size). They noticed that Josh is still asleep in my shoulder. "Hey guys..." Platina said. "Why don't we wake Josh up?" "That's a good idea." I said, holding Josh in my arms and shook him. "Joooosh... It's time to wake up." Josh murmured something incomprehensible and his eyes fluttered open and started coughing. "Wha.... what happened?" Then he looked around and started to panic. "Where's...." "Our boat? It's gone. We crashed onto a huge island." Platina said, while pointing at the crashed ship. "Perhaps if you hadn't fallen asleep, you can help us with gathering the supplies and know what had happened!" "Umm... sorry." Josh said, and ran off to the forest. Josh's P.O.V I ran to the depths of the jungle to catch up with my friends who were gathering supplies. I stumbled upon a tiger, and I stared at the tiger directly in its eyes. I know because once I turned my back on the tiger, the tiger will leap and made me his meal. I kept staring at the tiger, and I drew my weapon. The tiger kept advancing towards me. I kept stepping backwards, to make sure the tiger is coming near me, and as soon as I am close enough distance between the tiger, I stabbed my sword at the tiger's neck. The tiger collapsed dead and I pretended like I had just came up here. Meanwhile, my friends had gathered enough supplies for us to survive one month at most, and when they looked at the tiger I just killed, they smiled. "That's great, Josh! Now we have a meal!" Mary, Annabeth and Gary said. I decided to drag the dead tiger into the shore (that's where we are camping for the night), and it weighs a lot, so it took me a lot of force to drag the tiger. By the time, I reached the shore, I was already sweating a lot, and I collapsed and lied down in the sand. Gary's P.O.V I took the tiger that Josh had killed somewhere in the jungle, and Josh blacked out as soon as he brought our meal here. I walked over him and picked him up, then abruptly dropped him because he is very wet from his sweat. Then I picked him up again, but this time I gently lifted him and put him in the sand. This guy seriously need a shower, because he smells very bad. In fact, we are all going to smell very bad if we are stranded for weeks. Bella shined a light from the palm of her hands for about 30 seconds, and Josh started to wake. "Uhh... not again..." Josh muttered. "Actually, yes again." Platina sat next to him. "You've fainted 2 times already." Annabeth's P.O.V "You know, it would be a good idea to cook that tiger Josh had just killed." I pointed out. "Good thinking, Annabeth." Platina told me, as we sat down and Platina grabbed her bags and passed the plastic plates around, enough for 8 people. It appears that Platina is just doing that with magic. Then, Platina asked Josh and Bella to cook the tiger, and as we waited for the tiger to be fully cooked, I, Adam and Gary decided to scout in the deep forest. In the forest, we encountered many critters such as koalas and rabbits. I got to admit they are cute, and they are tasty for beef snacks. We hopped at the top of a log and jumped at a vine and grabbed them with our hands. I remember the story of Tarzan where he gets to learn the way of the wild and adapt to this very place. We were doing just one piece of his behaviour, swinging from vines to vines. It was fun, until Adam hit himself in a tree. "Adam!" Me and Gary yelled. I dropped down from the vine and into the ground to check on Adam. Gary dropped down right beside me. "Are you alright?" Gary asked him. He is obviously not all right, but Adam managed to get up and started to walk, but limping. "Come on Adam, Platina and the rest must have been looking for us right now. Let's go back to the shore." I suggested. "But how about Adam? Look at him! He's in no shape to walk!" I told him. "Let's just carry him back into the shore." So, me and Gary carried Adam back to the shore, hoping that we didn't disappoint the rest of the group. Mary's P.O.V I was already looking for Annabeth, Gary and Adam. I wondered where they are. I was really hoping that they were alright. Platina had sent Josh to search for them a few minutes ago, and Annabeth, Gary and Adam came into view. It appears that Adam is injured, and needs help. So I approach them and decided to lift Adam with my hands and carried him towards the group. "Great, now we need to inform Josh that Adam as been found." Platina said. "I'll go." I told her. "Yes Mary, go." Platina ordered. And with that, I went searching for Josh in the forest. Josh has a familiar scent that I can easily track, but that's probably because I hang around him much more than the others, and so I can track him easily. I knelt down and felt the presence of light just on my northwest, and it's very faint. It appears that Josh is in trouble. I bounded towards Josh's presence, creating a tremor in my every step, and I have to get to him fast. I stood up, looking around because I can feel that Josh's presence is near. I decided to squat down and looked around me. I straightened my grey hair and noticed something moving. It appears to be a platinum cocoon, and it's writhing and struggling. I took a closer look, and grabbed the cocoon. I peel the platinum cocoon, and it revealed to be a mechanic. Wow, I guess that some children of Hephaestus had made some pranks of their own. My first thought is that Josh is trapped inside the platinum cocoon. I felt Josh's presence nearby, but I still can't locate him. I noticed that my waist buried under a quicksand, and I began to sink lower. Oh no! Quicksand! Josh is trapped in the quicksand! I quickly thrust my hand under the quicksand and began to look for him. I know time was running out for poor Joshy, and I need to find him as soon as possible. Just then, my hand touched something small, and when I lifted, it's Josh McLean, gasping and coughing mud from his lungs. I lifted him and we both got out of the quicksand. It's quite a struggle to get out of the quicksand. I need to find the edge of the quicksand and climb out. As I climbed out, the quicksand begin to displace its contents and sank a few inches. I guess that would warn people beforehand that there's a quicksand there. I began to clean Josh's body with my hands until his face is visible. Then, I bounded throughout the forest and back into the shore. Once we reached the shore, Platina, Gary, Annabeth, Stephanie, Adam and Bella were expecting us, with the tiger already cooked. Meanwhile, I decided that me and Josh needs a quick bathe for a while, so we decided to go to the ocean. The seas were calm, since the sun is already setting, indicating that it's already about 6 pm, and it's a good time for us to take a bath since me and Josh were muddy from the quicksand. I grabbed him and dunked him underwater. I then proceeded further to walk further into the ocean and washed myself. As soon as we got ourselves clean, me and Josh went back to the shore camp, and they were quite annoyed that I took a while to find Josh. I couldn't blame myself. I was already looking everywhere to find Josh and we ended up in the quicksand. After our little bath, me and Josh walked towards the group that had cooked the tiger and are now sharing the meat. I sat down and out of thin air, plates appeared on our lap and Platina handed us a piece of meat. Josh's P.O.V I ate the meat with my hands, since there's no fork or knife to cut the meat apart. I took a bite and munched it in my mouth. It's something that I always liked to eat in order to make my body fit, since I weighed only about 65 pounds right now. After we finished our meal, we all stood up. "Now," Platina ordered. "We will scout out further into the jungle. Let's find some more supplies." "But wait. Don't we have supplies on the ship?" I asked. "We did, but it's too far to get there." Platina said. "The closest one is in the jungle." I didn't argue anymore, and so all of us went to the jungle to find more supplies. The night jungle is peace and quiet, with the exception of crickets who made noises in the night. Luckily, my barrier stage is in 4/5, so I am pretty much in a good shape now. I illuminated my right hand in a ball of light and use it to light my way around the forest. The forest seemed to be covered with a lot of trees, and bushes. Some trees can be very high, which is the canopy of the forest. We all split up in groups. Me with Bella, Mary with Platina, Annabeth with Stephanie, and Gary with Adam. Platina then handed each and every one of us a flashlight. Since me and Bella were the child of the light, we don't need flashlights. We can just conjure a ball of light and use it to light our way. Platina gave us flashlights, and we received them. Well, the flashlights were for regenerating purposes. Just in case either one of us is lacking of light, we can just shine a light at the one who is fatigued and we're good to go again. Me and Bella held hands, and together, we made the light go more intense. Bella looked at me and gasped. "Josh? How did you do that?" She asked. "Do wha..." My voice trailed off when I saw myself in silver form. It's been a long time I haven't used this form, and since I had involuntarily used it, I figure I might want to use it. "You're turning silver." Bella commented. "I really hoped I can do that too." "Well, you actually can." I told her. "But it took some skills to do it." Just then, I heard a scream, and it appears to be coming from our left side. Bella grabbed her flashlight, and apparently it has compass in it. Thank the gods we didn't dump the flashlight. I looked at the compass flashlight and noticed that the direction that the scream came is from the north, which is away from our base camp (south). I decided to check the place out. We sprinted towards the house and found a wooden house just in the middle of both pine trees. Somehow, this reminds me of Thalia, who had been turned into a pine tree. Bella decided to check out the house. She bend the light around her, making her invisible. I waited here for quite a while and after 2 minutes, Bella came back. "Looks like someone is in trouble." Bella told me. "We have to help them. "Right." Then I and Bella crouched around the house, making sure that we're not being seen. I found the door, and immediately crouched beside the door. I heard voices of women screaming. "Please! Don't kill me!" The women pleaded. "If you don't want to die, then pay up!" The man said. "Pay what?" The women asked. "Your rent." The man said. Apparently, the man is a landlord who owns the place and the woman is apparently staying there. We decided to breach and clear, military style. Except the difference is that we don't use breaching explosives used by the military. We used sticky light bombs. I and Bella held our hands together and produced a bright ball of light which gets brighter every moment. After 30 seconds, the stick light bomb is made. The sticky light bomb is a mix of silver (me) and gold (Bella). We stick it to the door, and crouched beside the door again, waiting for it to explode. I and Bella made our hands bright enough so it's able to shoot laser at will. As soon as the light bomb exploded, time seemed to slow down as we showed ourselves in front of the door. The landlord apparently had a gun in his hand and aimed it at us. The landlord is about to pull the trigger when I fired the laser from my hands and into the landlord's gun. He was forced to let go of the gun and the woman stabbed the landlord with a knife. The woman walked towards us in happiness. "I'm so glad that you have come and help me." "What happened there, Miss?" I asked. "That man won't stop at all costs to make this land his, and he constantly force me to pay for it!" "What's your name, Ma'am?" Bella asked. The woman twitched. "Micheline Slattery." I remember reading an article about her. She was enslaved by her cousin, and this man is probably her uncle or someone hired to make her a slave, probably Nadine. But wait... We just made Nadine's global slave trafficking to an end 4 years ago! That means there's some people still enslaved around the world! Of course people were enslaved around the world, people are constantly finding ways to smuggle slaves either in the pacific, and everywhere else in the world. Most go unnoticed, while some slaves are smart enough to escape and tell people that they are enslaved. "Micheline..." I said. "We need to go now. I'm sorry we have bothered you." "Oh, no. You're not bothering anyone." She said, and smiled. "Now continue on your survival journey. Your friends might be waiting for you." With that, we left the house. I looked at the flashlight's clock, and it's already 9 pm. Wow, it appears we're spending quite a while inside that house, and now it's time to go for hunting animals. As we went through the forest, we killed various animals. Tigers, deers, and even cows. Cows are heavy and have a lot of meat, but their meat quality is very high and so we decided to carry them, even though it could take forever. Meanwhile, I killed more cows, and Bella is horrified. "JOSH!!! What are you doing???" Bella yelled at me. "Well, we're going to eat them, right?" I asked nervously. "But we don't need many of them!" Bella said. "How are we going to carry...." Just then, a giant hand wrapped around the cow, and picked it up, and did the same with the other cows. It's Mary, wearing a bikini. I never have thought what will her stomach muscle will look like, but she has a six pack muscle, and they were very huge. "Now, we have someone carrying our cows." I said. "Let's go back to shore." So, we ran and ran until we reached the shore. There, Platina, Annabeth, Gary, Adam and Stephanie were waiting for us. "What took you so long?" Platina scolded us. Jeez, Platina is a very impatient goddess. "Sorry, but we had to help a woman that is enslaved." I told her. "Yeah." Bella told her. "Besides, her master is going to kill her." Platina mused. "Alright then. Now let us camp for the night." So, I, Bella and Mary went to the shore to quickly wash ourselves and head back to where the group is sleeping. Platina, Annabeth, Gary, Adam and Stephanie had their eyes closed already, and only the three of us are awake. The cold air around us made us shiver, but not me and Bella as we both radiated warmth. My hair and eyes were still in silver form, and I figure that they will return to gold in the morning. Bella sleep next to Platina, while I am choosing who to sleep with. Just then, I felt a tap in my shoulder, and judging by the size of the finger, it has to be Mary, since she stood 17 feet tall and is huge. "You can sleep with me." Mary told me. Now, thinking about the risks to sleep with Mary is that I might be squished by her massive body when she rolls. But that's the least of my worries. I need the rest. "Sure, I can sleep with you." I told her. Mary lied down on the sand facing up, using a very huge blanket so that Mary doesn't get sand in her back. I climbed onto her stomach and lied down on Mary's abs. It doesn't feel like your everyday pillow. It's hard and has a slope, so I decided to crawl higher. Mary is not yet asleep, because her eyes is watching me. After a while, I found a perfect spot to sleep, which is Mary's cleavage, and I lay down there as Mary put her hands above me to shield me from the night's cold, or is it the other way around? I find it hard to sleep on top of people, so I writhed and constantly finding a good position for me to sleep. Mary kept rubbing me as if she is cold. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Stranded in the Pacific Category:Fan Fiction